Sent Back
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Sakura's mission is to the past, can she stop the Uchiha family from planning the Coup d'état to kill the Hokage, but also to stop the past Danzo and the counsel from ordering Itachi to kill his family. Alone the way, Sakura also finds love.
1. Send Back

Sent Back

A/N- A new one again, first time travel story with Sakura/Itachi and my first pairing with Itachi and Sakura together. Thank you to my beta reader Fallen-Phoenix-Feather.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and if it did some people will not be dead at all, and some people would be together. However, I do own this plot line and any new characters to it. That is all for now.

Summary: Sakura's mission was ordered by Danzo, to stop the Uchiha's coup d'état but also to stop himself and the council from ordering the murder of the Uchiha clan. Anyone else confused?

Chapter one: Send Back

Darkness and silence smothered Konoha, the full moon hung over them and lighting it with an eerie glow. Jounins stood proud at their posts, ready to fight for their village. ANBU watched over eliminating any enemies that dared to enter the village. Chunins, of whom were the last defence, were protecting the Genin's and the civilians.

Nobody dared to leave the safety of their homes, or the safe houses provided and nearly everyone was sleeping whether peacefully or not. Only one shadowy figure darted through the roads, making her way to the Sixth Hokage's office. Sakura Haruno was on her way to Danzo, Tsunade had long been placed in a coma and Naruto preferred to stay on the front line.

She walked alone in the pitch-black, no lights to give her comfort. She sighed, what happened to her village?

The first attacked, only three months ago was by her old teammate Uchiha Sasuke who had become insane from staying with Orochimaru and then killing his brother Uchiha Itachi. She no longer said his name with love, nor did she plead for him to come home at every chance. He had tried to destroy her home, their home.

The second attack barely hours ago, the Akatsuki had broken through their defences early dawn the Jounins surrounding them with ANBU to back them up in battle. Akatsuki took advantage of their weakened state and decided to retrieve the final Jinchuuriki. Their forces were small but still they were the Akatsuki, their deadliest foes. Their travel had been in vain since Naruto was on the front lines, much to the dismay of the new Hokage.

Her house reduced to ashes, she continued to walk with purpose towards the Hokage's office. Her thoughts clouded as she ventured up those spiralling staircases. She wrapped her knuckles on the Hokage's door,

"Come in" she opened the door to see Danzo with two other Jounins she didn't know, she waited to be address, as the two looked at her with quizzing eyes.

"Ah, Haruno-san. Take a seat." Danzo told her kindly, his voice croaky and tired. The once cold man which was now full of regret. Sakura once hated the man, but now seeing him so pitifully weak she could help but do exactly that. She pitied him.

"Haruno Sakura. Third member of The Team Seven, kunoichi, teammate to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, sensei was Hatake Kakashi. Trained by the fifth Hokage lady Tsunade in medical jutsu and in strength. Most recently trained under the tutelage of Kurenai in genjutsu, has had an internship with Morino Ibiki. Element being earth." The one on the left side stated in an undertone the voice had indicated that the Jounin was an male.

"A wise choice, Danzo." The one of the right side replied in an airy tone on the voice had indicated that the Jounin was a female. Sakura stood in front of them and waited to be spoken to and not just recited information from the bingo book.

"Haruno-san." Danzo muttered softly, so quietly that she strained to hear him whatsoever.

"Hai?" Her right hand was hanging limp against her side whilst the left was perched on her hip. Her right foot balanced on it's heel and slightly leaning to the left. Even though Sakura looked completely relaxed you could see with every subtle movements her fingers twitched to go to the holster perched on her thigh.

"Your mission is going to be different than the others in the village," Danzo croaked out, Sakura's eyes narrowed curiously before nodding her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Your mission is to go under cover in the past." Danzo stated, even though Sakura felt like reaching over and checking his temperature to make sure he wasn't delirious. She refrained from doing so.

"How?"

He nodded to the two Jounins that were still inside the room, they pulled out a two old tattered scrolls with slashes and holes in various place on both. They were ancient and the seals were those which seemed primitive, such as in the early stages on the ninja lifestyle.

"This scroll is from the ancient temple of time, it will be able to take you back to the past." The female uttered as she looks over at her partner who merely nodded to confirm her words before explaining further.

"With your chakra to earth, it will open," He said as he started to walk over to her.

Sakura tentatively took the two scrolls from the Jounins and glanced at the sixth Hokage. "Is that all I need, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Haruno-san, your mission is go into the past undercover as a ninja in order to stop the counsel and myself from ordering the Uchiha Massacre." There was a moment of silence in which Sakura saw the old man flinch at his own words.

"Also prevent the Uchiha's plans of a coup d'état." Danzo continued as he then grabbed a pen and scribbled messily on a piece of scrap paper a small message. Tucking it into her hand he gave her a sort of smile from underneath the bandages he wore

"Hai, sir." Sakura uttered as she watched him with a calculating gaze, no longer would he be hated. No longer would Sasuke thirst for revenge, the Akatsuki would be down by one and yet why was she hesitating?

"Whilst one scroll is for you to be sent to the past the other is to be opened when you are in the past and in the past only, do i make myself clear? Your age will also be changed to fit around Itachi Uchiha so expect to be around twelve or thirteen of age." Danzo told her tiredly before sitting down and slumping in his chair slightly.

Sakura bowed at him and began to walk towards the door but then looked back. Why her? She didn't ask though, her hand grasped the doorknob and exited through the door, gently closing it behind her. As Sakura walked away from the room the weight of world seemed to be set upon her shoulders, and as she left the building she signed and then went to her temporary house.

Opening the door open, Sakura walked into the house, lighting a candle she went on around the house and started to pack her weapons from kunai's to katanas and a few extra clothes that had become too small for her to wear. She would be twelve again.

Glancing in the mirror she frowned, she saw the strong woman she had become. Everything would change one she was twelve again. Looked down upon, weak and seen as pathetic.

She was done packing, sighing Sakura waved goodbye to the empty house and strolled lazily into the woods, taking in her Konoha for the last time. Upon finding a reasonably sized tree, she leaned against it, taking a big breathe and gently closing her eyes. Her hands rummaged around and retrieved the scrolls from her bag. Slowly unrolling the one with time engraved in kanji on it and then quickly unrolling the other. Sakura immediately went into the hand seals indicated on the scroll.

Her cat-like emerald green eyes snapped open and she found herself looking around for another final time, she took in the scent, the taste, the feel of Konoha. She would miss the way the cherry blossoms bloomed in spring, the way Ino-pig would never be there to cheer her up, or Naruto to make her laugh. Heck she would even miss Kakashi's stupid excuses on why he was late and that little orange book of his.

Sakura reopened her eyes, and opened the two scrolls; Sakura read them then soon placed them on the ground facing up while Sakura took out a kunai cutting Earth's symbol into both hand, she placed them on the scrolls that had a circle in the middle of them. Sakura closed her eyes when the shade of green lights came out of scrolls; She felt strong chakra coming from it, while it smoothed her and gently wrapping around her, she felt her body and mind twisting into the scrolls.

She felt the sharp tug backwards, literally. She was sent sprawling onto the grassy flooring of the forest and soon, her home, her world and even herself faded.

A/N- I hope you like it, the first chapter. Next one won't be up until I'm done with Back to the Past stories.


	2. Mission starts

Send Back

A/N- Here is chapter two. Thank you to my beta reader Fallen-Feather-Phoenix for beta reading this chapter for me.

Chapter Two: Mission starts

She expected to be awoken by her alarm clock, maybe even by Naruto yelling about a new mission. Though she didn't expect to be woken by the cold droplets of rain splashing against and onto her cheeks. Groaning, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, staring at the dewy emerald grass which she laid on.

She hadn't been moved from the spot where the scrolls had flung her. She was barely outside the borders of Konoha. Her home town, how badly she wanted to rush in there, crying her eyes out just to find the sweet innocent Sasuke, whose family had not been murdered. Naruto... whose life at the moment would be a living hell, with the ignorant villagers and their children. Staring at the cloudy sky, her head suddenly snapped to her arms. The lethargic feeling the slight numbness.  
She, Sakura Haruno, was twelve years old once again.

Sakura looked around once more only to seen nothing but the green of the trees surrounding her. With a sly smirk, she began to roll up the scrolls that remained open laid by her feet, contrasting sharply against the emerald hue of the grass. She placed them in the bottom of her backpack with the utmost care before standing to her feet. She then jumped into the trees and look from west to east to south and north. She knew where she was, how could she not? Jumping from tree to tree, she headed east to where her home stood in its mighty glory. She started to jump to where Konoha was.

Sakura looked up at the baby blue sky, trying to determine the position of the sun in order to know what time it was. Then she felt it, the sinister chakra moving towards Konoha, fast. Sighing, it seemed she just didn't get a break; all she wanted to do was to get to Konoha and go straight to the Hokage.

Sakura jumped towards the chakra and stops to see six ninjas of different sizes and a multitude of colours. Their headbands shone proudly in the sunlight.

"Rock," She whispered to herself, snorting with amusement. Who would be stupid enough to attack Konoha, in broad day light no less? With calculating eyes she deduced that the male within the middle was the leader. Pale green hair that unruly, two rods on his back; definitive scars on his face. The female used a long sword, short red hair but that's all Sakura could see since she had her back to Sakura. Another female with blond hair and red streak. Her eyes were closed as if in mediating. She wielded a spear like weapon.

After her was a male, with that was bald with scars on his head, he had nothing on him but his small pouch on his left leg. Next to him was another male with long black hair that looked a little like a girl. He had a large form, so Sakura theorised he was the strong house of the group. The last one was a female again; curly brown hair and the shortest one in the group, but that didn't mean anything to Sakura. The strongest could be anyone.

Sakura looked into her own chakra reserves and sighed not only did she turn back into her twelve year old self again; she had the same chakra reserves.

"_Great, just great. I have the same chakra reserve as a tree." _

Sakura knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them without some kind of plan- genjutsu was her speciality and new many which could render an opponent into a slumber. Training with Kurenai really paid off. Her ninjutsu was okay, her earth element surrounded her but she would only be able to use maybe four of them and her own move with some genjutsu. After that she would be drained of her chakra, so she had to make them count. Also for her taijutsu skills, she would be able to use throughout the whole fight.

Sakura pulled out her pouch and looked in it - the group was going get to surprise.

Sakura fled to a different tree, and pulled hard on the wires she placed with them. She watched as her trap surprised the group.

"Kaiden!"

"I know, someone is out there." Kaiden told them.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu. [**1**]" Sakura shouted out while she threw the last kunai to start the fire works. She jumped to some other trees and smirked in satisfaction upon hearing their moans and curses of pain. The smoke cleared up soon enough to see them all up and counted. She knew that attack would have little to no effect on them. Her smirk widened as she saw the group looking at the last place she was at.

She started to do her hand seals to a different jutsu, biting her lips and praying to Kami it worked.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu [**2**]" She whispered out as she sunk beneath the soil, she listened out for the distinctive footsteps of the large male. Her hand shot up the ground surprising all them, and she pulled the male down. Hopping out of the ground she swiftly avoided all attacks from the female with her long swords as she took out a senbon needle. With great accuracy, she lodged the senbon into the oesophagus of the male, effectively shutting down his windpipe and leaving him dead.

It seemed like an intricate dance as Sakura dodged all three female opponents. Cursing her unfit twelve year old body as the lethargic feeling started to slow down her movements. Sporting minor cuts and a dozen bruises or so; she did the best as she could with healing.

"Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu [**3**]" Smirking once again, she let the enemies believe they were still resting. She looked at them and took a deep breath and healed some other wounds with her green glowing chakra filled hands.

'Doton: Doro Hōshi [**4**]" The enemy called out. Sakura felt mud encase her, as if it was trying to drown her. Sakura concentrated and managed to form some sort of barrier around her as she jumped into the tree to see one enemy glaring at her. She glares at the leader, while her hand went into her pouch, Sakura pulls out a small black round soldier pill, she knew she didn't being more as they were still getting made by Choji and his clan, they had run out by the future in the battles that they had. She bite half way into the soldier pill, she place the rest back into her pouch for latter, as she felt her chakra increase like it was after she did her first jutsu of her own move.

'You!"

"Me?" Sakura grinned at him as she did some hand seals again

"Doton Kage Bunshin [**5**]. She called out and glanced down to see a mud clone come up from the ground and standing beneath the tree Sakura was in. Both attacked the enemy with kicks and punches in perfect unison but since her strength wasn't there is really didn't work.

"Raiden!" Sakura turned to see two others were awake. Cursing, she felt her clone being destroyed as she took herself to higher grounds for now. Once again she was sporting more wounds then before and her chakra was almost out again and adding the fact that she was bleeding heavily now.

"Doton: Doro Hōshi [**4**]" She whispered, casting the hand-seals correctly- watching as mud came rushing around them.

The female with red hair threw her sword at her quickly- though jumping Sakura was still hit by the sword, stabbing her right leg. She fell down off of the branch but kept a tight grip onto it. She quickly did some other hand seals and called out

"Raigen Raikōchū [**6**]" Sakura body emitted white bright light at them. Sakura used this time to pull out the long sword and jump to the ground fast. She charged at the red haired female and used her own sword to behead her, spinning round she pieced the man named Raiden in his stomach.

Raiden smirks at her, as he backhands her making her fly into the air, as the third female waking up others, she stood up and spat out blood.

"A little girl did all this." The bald male said spitefully, yet his eyes held awe and curiosity. Sakura snarled at him and moving her arms to form hand seals quickly.

"Doton: Dosekiryū [**7**]" She shouted out and out of the ground rose a dragon made out of earth. The fierce creature mauled the bald man, quickly him instantly with a single blow. Turning her finger, she pointed towards the others and let the dragon slither with speed over to the others. Wincing, the weakness just increased as the dragon flew swiftly towards them. She stopped and looked at the rest, three more to go, the leader, and two females.

"Attack!" One screamed at her, an within seconds a female began to charge towards her with her spear weapon, using it like a baton- she looked graceful but deadly Sakura who dodge at the last second and into a trapped made by the second female, Sakura heard her shouted out

"Magen: Hanarasui [**8**]" Sakura knew this technique it was Kurenai's that taught her this one too. She did the counter seals and then she did some more and then stated out

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu [**9**].The two females were easily caught within the genjutsu as Sakura moved in for the kill but she was stopped by the leader interfering.

His moves were quick and with accuracy, using the two rods his team mate had used. She dodged as best as she could. Taking hits to the gut and the face, she fell to the ground breathing harder and with blood coming from her nose and mouth and the rest of her wounds.

She had a trick up her sleeve though, so standing up. She began to form hand-seals at a leisurely pace- leaving the leader to stand there confused. She never practice it before, but she had it all memorised, she did the hand seals. She called out" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu [**10**]"

Turning away and covering her mouth and nose, she didn't want to turn around to see the crisp corpse. Struggling towards the females, she threw two senbon needles at them- killing them fast. Sakura struggled to stay on her feet; she knew these were merely the advanced group. More on the way and she could barely move.

"You're an idiot Sakura." She muttered to herself. As she rested against a tree as she looked at her damage of the land. She sighed at this at less she saved her village, her beloved village Konoha.

That was when she felt more chakra, Sakura jumped to her feet as she almost fell again from the strain of having her chakra almost gone. She had no time whoever would be here within ten minutes. Sakura jumped into the trees and jumped from tree to tree fast, while she placed her hand into her pouch and took out the second half of the soldier pill she eat before, she place it into her mouth. Sakura eat it fast as she chakra came back, she healed the some serious wounds and continued to jump around from the area she was in.

Sakura made it away from the area as she stops at a cliff and sat down. Her breathing was hard and she took slow breaths to calm herself. She didn't want to have a heart attack before her mission truly started. Sure she was in the past, now she need to save the Uchiha family by stopping them from planning a coup d'état and the counsel from ordering Itachi to kill his family.

….Where the rock ninjas were…..

Silver hair male jumped from tree to tree with three others following him. When he stop and held up his hand to the rest.

"Hawk-senpai?" one asked.

He looked around and opened his senses to sense six large chakra fighting against someone with else chakra.

"Hawk-san I sense something about ten kilometres away from us." A deep voice voiced out.

'Sir should we go and look into this?" the last one asked.

'Hai," hawk told them.

They race towards the area, when they left nothing anymore, the six larger chakra were gone vanished. Hawk was wondering how could have destroyed them with such a small chakra level. They still continued to run when they got to the place.

Hawk looked around to see mud around the area six bodies that were on the ground, he gave the signal to check them out. Three went down and check to see of their was any pulse from them. They all shook their heads to hawk and wondering how could have done this, the trees were burnt, the ground was filled with mud and stones, also the ground had holes in them.

"Hawk-senpai, these ninja's are from rock.' One told him.

Hawk nodded his head when he felt the same chakra spike back up to the right a bit away from them.

'Team, stay here and find out what truly went on here. I will find the person that did this." Hawk told them as he disappeared to the right.

….Sakura…

Sakura soon felt the chakra coming her way faster than before, Sakura cursed at this and got back up and felt the chakra more. Her eyes widen as she breathes hard now, she knows that chakra was and how was coming her way, she panic and slowly move back without realizing that she was at the cliff end.

With one more step, fell over the cliff, Sakura tried to grab a hold of the cliff side, but she was far away from it. She mouth opened bit and gave a scream of fear. Sakura could see trees down below her, her chakra was still weak and drained from healing herself and the run away from the chakra she felt. Sakura looked up and then looked down again, as the trees came closer towards her, she reached out to grab one to stop herself.

She grab one but her speed was to strong of her to stop herself, as the tree broke from her hold Sakura hit a branch, she could her a snap in her rib cage, and she knew one rib was broken. She winched as she keep hitting one branch after the other, then she grab one as she flip back on top of it, breathing hard. Sakura was losing a battle to stay conscious than unconscious. But her pain made up her mind as she fell unconscious and fell from the tree. 

A/N- I hope you all like this chapter. Yes Sakura element is earth in this story also she knows some fire and lightning jutsus too. Genjutsu is a second nature to her too so Sakura knows genjutsu jutsus too. Need help at the end. There are two techniques that I like someone that could translate them into like the others.

The literal English Translation

1- Cherry Blossom Blizzard Technique

2- Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

3- Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique

4- Earth Release: Mud Spore

5- Earth Release Shadow Clone

6- Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar

7- Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon

8- Demon Illusion: Flower Head Death

9- Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death

10-Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars looking for this one to be like the rest. In romaji wording. Please and thank you.

And with this one too Earth Release: Mudslide—it says it's this Doton: Dosekiryū [this wording]


	3. Questioning and Answers

Sent Back

A/N- Here is chapter three, please enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader … for beta reading this chapter. Bye

Chapter Three: Questioning and Answers

Pain and agony were all she had felted. Her eyes were heavy and sore. She could hear her own heart beeping as well as people around her. Hands moved around her body as she whimpered in pain. She felt herself being lift up and slowly walking away.

…Hawk ANBU….

He got into the cliff area to see no one around only muddy soot imprints into the ground. He walked around and slowly went to the end of the cliff.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" He called out as a white puff of smoke came from nowhere. The smoke cleared as eight dogs stood waiting for orders.

"Kakashi." the smallest dog uttered as he was sitting on top of the dull dogs head.

"My team had found six rock ninja's dead and this is where the trail ended. I need you to find the one that was responsible on killing them." Kakashi ordered.

Pakkan nodded his small dog as the rest of the dogs sniffed around until they all came at the cliff. "The scent leads down the cliff and I've also smelled some blood."

Kakashi nodded his head and looked down as he placed chakra to his feet and went down fast. Once he got to the ground, he looked around to see no one around. He walked around to see blood and many another footsteps around a large dent in the ground. He followed them but stopped when he saw it was a moving convoy of people.

"Are you a shinobi? Kakashi looked to her side to see elder gentlemen with a cane and long grey eyebrows.

"Hai." He stated through his mask.

"Good, we found this girl with the headband of Konoha on her. We would bring her to the next town but we are going into the country of wind, "He uttered to the ANBU that was in front of him. " She needs medical attention; my granddaughter did her best but… I'm afraid it wasn't enough. "

Kakashi nodded his head and muttered," I can get her to Konoha faster."

The elder male nodded his head and turned and walked away, leading the ANBU towards Sakura. He pulled open the tent and walked into the area with Kakashi right behind him.

Once Kakashi was in, he looked down at the young pink haired girl. Her chakra signature was the same from the one he and his team had felt. It was a good thing he had a mask on, as his face had showed shock. He could tell, she had many wounds that had reopened from running, and then her fall from the cliff.

Kakashi leaned down at her side and gently placed his arms around her legs and neck. He lifted her up and uttered," I'm be leaving now."

"Wait…she had this pack with her." The elder stated as he walked over to Kakashi with a small side pack. He took the pack from her and raced towards the cliff, Kakashi firmly placed chakra into his feet once he got to the bottom of the cliff.

He looked down at the pink hair female and thought,_" Who are you? Why did you fight the rock nin's? What happened to make you fall from the cliff?"_ and many more questions pop into his mind while he walked up the cliff side.

The three ANBU that were left at the sight were looking around to gather up weapons, and understand what had happened, how were they killed, who was killed first and so on. Until one of them found a large bag with Katana sticking out.

The ANBU with the owl mask had placed his hand over the bag and pick up with his other hand, he started to open it, when his hand was jerked back and had burn marks on his hand. He dropped the bag and used his chakra to heal and smooth the burn marks.

"It was a trapped jutsu and a Genjutsu on it." He told the two others. The others nodded and slowly sense their leader coming towards them with someone that had a very low chakra.

The owl ANBU picked up the bag again but did not try and open it again. "Whoever this bag belongs to… is the only one that can open it."

Within minutes, Kakashi was with the group. The rest were in shock to see a young girl around twelve or thirteen with pink hair within his arms.

"Hawk-senpai?" one asked.

"This is the person that did all this… she is in bad condition, Owl heal her." Kakashi commanded.

"Hawk-san…." Owl pointed to her. Kakashi looked down to see her wounds, slowly glowed with green chakra that was indicating she was a medic-nin and a very good one too. He placed her down and Owl still went towards her and healed others when he saw hers stopping and she was still in bad shape.

He stood up and nodded his head to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the young girl and wondered who she was and what was she doing this far out of Konoha and was she that strong to take out six rock ninja's. He gently picked her up again and waved to his men to move out again.

It was hours later, Sakura finally moved from the plait that Kakashi had placed her on. Her head turned away from the heat and her mind wondered, "Ah_. What happened?! I remember my mission from the Sixth Hokage; Danzo, I remember activating the scroll….All I remember was waking up with a cold drop of rain, then going to Konoha when I felt many sinister chakra's going to Konoha. However I when got to them, I noticed they were rock ninja's and were within a larger group instead of three or four it was six. I do remembering fight and killing them all…..Wait a minute! Kakashi-sensei was coming my way… I remember running and then" _

_Sakura's month opened and gave out a silent gasp, she remembers falling off the cliff and breaking her arm and a good amount of her bones when she landed. Then she didn't remember anything. So S_akura didn't change her breathing pattern, just encase someone was going to attack her once she was awake. She then had her chakra pour out of her, and masking it so no one could tell she was using it, she looked or chakra signatures. What she found made her gasp.

She was within Kakashi's sensei group of ANBU members, from the chakra patterns. She wanted to go back to a deep sleep, but she heard Kakashi's voice.

"We know you are up." His voice soft said. Sakura turned and looked to see four ANBU members with masks on their faces. She recognized Kakashi by his moves and laziness; however she also recognized Tenzo or Yamato. The other two she had no clue on and she didn't want to give them a chance.

Sakura scanned her body to find out it was healed and ready to go. Nevertheless she didn't have either of her bags and that she would have to fight them to get away by the others now standing at locations around the camp.

She wanted to sigh but she didn't as she looked at Kakashi. "So?" Sakura asked, her eyes guarded her secrets and her emotions.

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked. He noticed when she was wake and wondered why she wasn't going to open her eyes but when she did, he was amazed by her eye color. Next that Kakashi had noticed that she had looked over her body and then her surroundings. He gave slightest nods to his team to guard the camp and make sure she wasn't going to leave, not without giving him; her story and where she came from.

Sakura looked at him and blinked, "Sakura."

"No last name?" Kakashi commented.

"Not telling." Sakura smirked at him but then looked up into the night sky. "Where are we?"

"We are about a day away from Konoha." Kakashi commented and then looked over her again. "Where are you from?"

"Konoha."

Kakashi eyes narrowed underneath his mask and continued his questioning," What happened to the rock ninja's?"

"I killed them before they could attack Konoha."

This went on more questioning and Sakura knew she was getting to Kakashi as his body language told her, even Yamato seemed too. The others were not even bothered by her answers. Maybe she could still get out of this area but as soon as that was thought she shook it off and knew she wouldn't be able to get away easily from ANBU.

"Why are you here?"

Sakura kept her mouth closed on that question, she couldn't tell Kakashi at all, about her missions.

Somehow Kakashi could tell by her face as wasn't going to answer him on that question and as the night dragged on, he wanted to ask more but his team and himself were supposed to be back in Konoha early last night.

"Are you ready to go back home?" He asked.

Sakura nodded her head and got up from the plait that Kakashi gave her to rest on. The others quickly cleaned when Kakashi took Sakura again as he didn't trust her to move on her own yet. Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at him but said nothing to him.

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time Bye read and review.


	4. For my fans, Author Note

For my fans,

I'm currently working on Concrete Angel, Into My Nightmare and Royal Hell stories.

Concrete Angel is the current one that is getting updated. While Into My Nightmare and Royal Hell are getting fixed up and a makeover with new chapters.

As soon as I'm done with a few chapters on each story, I will updated with new chapters and I will be getting rid of the one Author Notes too.

Sorry for the people that really wanted a updated for Into My Nightmare. I currently typing up chapter 2 today and I would get the next two chapters done soon.

You might have or had noticed that I have been updating Inuyasha Stories and a few new Naruto ones, I had some of those chapters type up and their ideas are coming to me much sooner than the older ones.

Thanks for reading this boring Author Note again. Hopefully I won't be needing to do this anymore.

This is what order of stories, I'm trying to do. The three that are in bold are the ones that are coming to me faster. 1 to 3 are the ones I want to get done first. Those three are mine picks. If you want a story that is after them to be done before, please vote for them.

Naruto Stories

To do in order

Concrete Angel

Into My Nightmare

Royal Hell _Part 1_

The Princess's Love

Behind Her Eyes

Teen Mother

Sent Back

A Desert's Cherry Blossom

My Nightmare

**A New Team **

Saved By A Angel

Virus

Hyuuga's Bride

Assassin's Life

**Phenomenon Sacrifice**

**A Legend is Born **

The Legacy


End file.
